In the semiconductor industry, fuse elements are widely used features in integrated circuits for a variety of purposes, such as in memory repair, analog resistor trimming, and chip identification. For example, by replacing defective memory cells on chips with redundant cells on the same chips, memory manufacturing yields can be significantly increased. A fuse disconnected by a laser beam is referred to as a laser fuse, and a fuse disconnected by passing an electrical current, or blowing, is referred to as an electrical fuse, or e-fuse. By selectively blowing fuses within an integrated circuit that has multiple potential uses, a generic integrated circuit design may be economically manufactured and adapted to a variety of custom uses.
E-fuses may be incorporated in the design of integrated circuits, wherein the fuses are selectively blown, for example, by passing an electrical current of a sufficient magnitude to cause electro-migration or melting of a fuse link, thereby creating a more resistive path or an open circuit. However, a contact to a cathode of a conventional fuse may cause problems when a large electrical current passes through the fuse. This contact is generally aligned with an axis of a fuse link and nearest to the fuse link and has a very small contact area. Because the contact is nearest to and aligned with the fuse link, the resistance between the fuse link and the contact is much lower than any resistance between the fuse link and any other contacts in the cathode. This low resistance may cause a large proportion of the electrical current to flow through the contact.
The larger electrical current flowing through the contact may cause electro-migration of the metal in the contact to the fuse link. The electro-migration of the metal then may cause the fuse link to short circuit again when the large electrical current was intended to create a more resistive path or open circuit. This problem is increased after a high temperature storage (HTS) or bake process of the chip. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a more robust fuse structure to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.